


Inevitable

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fix-It, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: "We're two people who love each other. We always have been."There was really only one possible answer Joan could give. (Missing/replacement scene for 6X21.)





	Inevitable

"We're two people who love each other. We always have been."

At Sherlock's quiet words, something inside Joan finally broke. Later, she would suspect it was a wall of some kind.

In the light of understanding that poured through the new crack inside her, Joan realized there was only one possible decision to make. "Tell me what you want me to do with the brownstone." Her voice was still too thick, but some of the matter-of-factness she'd craved had suddenly returned to her. She was amazed at how much easier to breathe it suddenly was. "I can either shut it up or sell it, though you may still need to sign some paperwork."

Somehow, Sherlock looked even more distressed. "It's yours." He hesitated, jaw working. "If you no longer wish to stay here, feel free to sell it and use the money to finance your move to different lodgings."

She nodded, privately determined to make sure Sherlock got at least some of the money from the sale. He got oddly intense about making sure she was taken care of financially, but it was her job to make sure he took care of himself as well. "I assume you'll be moving back to 221B Baker Street?"

He lifted a helpless hand. "It's the most logical choice."

"Then I should probably start looking for something as close to there as possible. I assume the flat is considerably smaller than the brownstone, which means I can't exactly force myself on you as a roommate." She wiped at her eyes. "There's a chance _I_ won't even have to be here to sell the brownstone, but I should probably wait at least a little while so that Agent--" She stopped, realizing they didn't have time to hash out the details right then. "We can work all this out later, over the phone. You have a plane to catch."

But he didn't move, staring at her as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "Joan." The word was barely a breath. "Why does it sound as though you're moving to London?"

"Because I am, though it will be in a far more sedate and organized fashion than you are." Her mind whirled ahead with all the necessary steps, the pathway to a future she thought she'd lost. "I'll have your things sent over along with mine, though with trans-Atlantic shipping you're going to probably have to be more selective than you want to be. I can--"

" _Joan_." Sherlock's voice was firmer now, though it cracked suspiciously. "You don't have to do this. You would be _more_ than successful enough on your--"

She stopped him by laying her hands against the sides of his face, their gazes locked. She wasn't capable of those dramatic, heartbreaking speeches he sometimes made, the ones where he took his heart out of his chest and laid it at her feet, but that didn't mean she felt any less. "I am not moving to London because of professional considerations," she said quietly. "I am moving to London because the idea of spending the next few decades without you next to me is unacceptable."

It was nothing in comparison to what he said, but he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers as if she had just given him poetry. "Because we're not just partners."

"No." Joan closed her own eyes, the truth she'd spent so long dancing around sinking deep into her bones. "We're two people who love each other. We always have been."

They stayed there like that for a heartbeat, then Sherlock carefully pulled away. "I have a plane to catch."

Joan nodded, blinking back fresh tears. "You do."

Still, Sherlock hesitated. "I'll call you when I land." Then the man who didn't even hug very carefully leaned forward and pressed a feather-light kiss against her forehead. "And I'll see you in London."

The warmth against her skin lingered long after he left.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
